Nouveau départ
by Lilly-g.2001
Summary: À Poudlard et dans le monde magique en général, les fantômes ne sont pas chose surprenante. Aujourd'hui est l'un de ces jours où les jeunes âmes des défunts pénètrent à nouveau le monde des vivants. Trois fantômes se tiennent là, alors qu'ils discutent à voix basses l'air autour du portail se trouble une mince silhouette se dessine lentement.


À Poudlard et dans le monde magique en général, les fantômes ne sont pas chose surprenante. Il n'est par conséquent, pas rare de voir des ancêtres et leurs descendants discuter ou d'anciens professeurs donner des conseils à quelconques élèves en difficulté.

La phase la plus difficile pour les familles perdant des proches étant d'accepter que tous ne reviennent pas sous forme spectrale, les « vieux » fantômes se donnent donc pour la plupart la mission de guider les nouveaux esprits auprès de leurs familles ou amis afin de faciliter l'acceptation de leurs morts.

Aujourd'hui est l'un de ces jours où les jeunes âmes des défunts pénètrent à nouveau le monde des vivants. Trois fantômes se tiennent là, le premier a des cheveux noirs cours en bataille, il semble avoir vingt ans environ. Le second un homme d'une trentaine d'années à de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux gris rieurs, son visage malgré les traces d'une vie difficile laisse voir le fantôme d'une ancienne beauté. Le dernier, le plus grand des trois, porte de nombreuses cicatrices aux visages, celles-ci n'enlevant pourtant rien à son charme.

Tous affichent un sourire en coin bienveillant quoi qu'on puisse y déceler une pointe d'appréhension, l'inquiétude et l'impatience se mêlant dans leurs yeux. Peur de voir un proche apparaître ne pouvant signifier que sa mort, et impatience d'être à nouveau réuni avec une personne leur étant chère.  
Ces trois hommes se tiennent donc impatiemment devant le portail d'où d'une minute à l'autre le nouvel arrivant apparaîtra, la nervosité et l'impatience sont palpable dans l'air.

Soudain, alors qu'ils discutent à voix basses, l'air autour du portail se trouble une mince silhouette se dessinant lentement. L'ancien loup-garou ainsi que ces camarades détaillent la silhouette celle-ci devenant plus nette de seconde en seconde. Le trio se concerte du regard, était-ce une connaissance ? Homme ou femme ? Qui était ce nouvel arrivant ?

Finalement, le nouveau fantôme est reconnaissable. Un jeune homme se tient debout, probablement la vingtaine, assez grand, ses cheveux auparavant d'un roux éclatant sont maintenant d'une couleur délavée tout comme le reste de son corps. Une expression quelque peu confuse accrochée au visage, il parcourt du regard les alentours, après quelques minutes ses yeux s'encrent enfin sur le trio.  
L'incompréhension est visible sur le visage du jeune rouquin, ses yeux paniqués passent de ses mains translucides aux trois hommes lui faisant face. Lorsqu'il pose ses yeux sur Sirius, il se fige, stupéfait, la réalisation se dessine lentement sur son visage rapidement suivi par la panique. Une profonde tristesse prenant finalement place sur son jeune visage.

Des expressions similaires se dessinent sur les visages de Sirius et Remus. James quant à lui continue d'observer le jeune arrivant les sourcils froncés, il ne le reconnait pas, mais peut voir de nombreuses similarités avec deux amis de son temps à Poudlard, faisant rapidement le lien la tristesse l'enveloppe à son tour constatant le jeune âge du fantôme en face de lui, pensant aux parents de l'enfant.  
Tous ont bien trop conscience du jeune âge du fantôme présent, ayant été emporté par la guerre sans avoir eu le temps de vivre, ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre que constater les tristes faits.

Remus et Sirius s'approchent rapidement de Fred et l'enveloppent dans une étreinte se voulant réconfortante et rassurante, James s'y joint également quoi qu'un brin hésitant, mais tout aussi déterminé à soutenir ce jeune esprit. Le rouquin s'accroche alors désespérément aux adultes l'entourant, prenant conscience de l'ampleur de la signification de sa présence parmi eux, des larmes de frustrations et de regrets roulant sur ses joues.  
Après une dizaine de minutes, le rouquin reprit lentement pied et commença à se détacher légèrement de l'étreinte. Lui et son frère avaient toujours été doués pour s'adapter rapidement, aujourd'hui même si la situation n'est pas la même, il compte bien poursuivre ses habitudes peu importe le temps que cela prendra.

Il se défit de l'étreinte avec douceur et regarda les trois hommes en face de lui, un léger sourire se formant sur ses lèvres et dit en séchant ses larmes :  
"Vous savez... Commença-t-il, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire partie des maraudeurs... Avec mon frère, on a exploré tout le château et ses alentours grâce à vous ! Votre carte était super cool ! Et très utile ! Malheureusement le château a été en grande partie détruit donc je pense qu'il va falloir en recréer une..."  
Les 3 anciens maraudeurs sourirent lentement un rictus amusé se formant sur leurs lèvres.  
"Ça fait bien longtemps que je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard moi !" S'écria James. Il reprit rapidement avec fierté.  
"Aussi jeune homme, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer qu'à compter de maintenant ! Tu es officiellement le quatrième membre des maraudeurs !"  
Remus et Sirius, amusés du comportement de leur ami, sourirent simplement en affirmant les dire de ce dernier.

Fred ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire soulagé d'être accepté et commença à parler de toutes ses aventures à lui et George sous le regard bienveillant et protecteur de nos trois maraudeurs.  
Ainsi deux semaines plus tard en plus des cris exaspérés des professeurs contre Peeves, on entendit des exclamations de surprise et des pleurs étouffés à la vue de nos maraudeurs.


End file.
